


prompt: anxceit fall

by ingenine



Series: drabble fic requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bat mention, Drabble, Halloween, Lowercase, M/M, No Dialogue, Snake Deceit Sanders, Snake mention, and very brief - Freeform, bc it’s deceit, bc the whole fic is very brief, but it’s just one, scar mention, virgil is a bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenine/pseuds/ingenine
Summary: drabble of the boys going to a halloween office party
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: drabble fic requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	prompt: anxceit fall

**Author's Note:**

> deceit and virgil are cute and you cannot change my mind

it was just an office party, but the snake had convinced his bat they were going to win best couples’ costume. the bat finally relented when he saw the shimmering green slip his snake had sewn for the occasion, and allowed his snake to sew him wings and transform his dark makeup from casual emo to haunting creature. the bat, in turn, covered his snake’s scars in layers of soft yellow and shimmering green, each scale precisely shaped and perfect. they kept their kisses fleeting and chaste, but the snake still had smudges of dark across his lips all night.


End file.
